<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rolling Girl by That_Adorable_Fox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377597">Rolling Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox'>That_Adorable_Fox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Hurt/No Comfort, Implied Suicide Attempt, Latino!Remus, Latino!Roman, Logan is Roman's sweetheart, M/M, Past Character Death, Thomas is their adoptive father</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:09:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With the people he loved no longer with him, Roman takes to the stars to calm himself.</p>
<p>!!WARNING!!<br/>Depression<br/>Implied death (of characters)<br/>Implied su!cide attempt</p>
<p>(Previously named Constellations)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Thomas Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rolling Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Look...there's Cassiopeia, Logan.” Roman pointed up at the stars. He nodded to himself, smiling slightly. “I remember what you told me about Cassiopeia. It’s spelled weirdly, that's for sure. You said it was named after some mythical narcissistic queen, right? She was uh…Greek, right?” He smiled wider. “And that some astronomer dude Ptomely categorized it in the 2nd century. Maybe I'm looking at the wrong clump of stars. You’d be better at this than I am, mi amor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman turned his head. “Mm...Gemini. You always liked that one, didn't you Remus? It reminded you of me.” He laughed softly as tears gathered in his eyes. “The twins...they were born after the queen of Sparta was seduced by Zues. Children of a side hoe.” Roman scoffed and wiped his eyes, drying his hand on the soft grass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...Ursa Major and Minor.” Roman raised his hand and traced the constellation in the sky. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Patton...these ones were your favorites. You’re the papa bear and we were the little baby bears. Or maybe it reminded you of soup. Y...y’know, with the ladle, yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rubbed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. “Oh hey...there’s Orion. Well...I guess he's incomplete now ‘cause Beetlejuice either exploded or faded. Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!” A tear slid down his cheek. “I honestly don't know why you liked that one so much Virge. It's...really nothing special. I’m sure you would disagree though...if you were here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now let’s see...where's Aquarius? The one you really liked, Dee? And you claim it wasn't just because Aquarius is your sign.” He chuckled as more tears slid down his cheeks. “One of the oldest constellations...also documented by Ptomely. Also documented in the 2nd century.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And...Thomas…” Roman sighed. He reached up again. “Mi padre...you always liked Taurus didn't you? At least you admit that it's because it's your sign. Unlike </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I dunno why you like it so much...it's one of the straightest constellations out there. Am I being straight-phobic? Heterophobic? Mah bad…” He chuckled a little. “I mean...it could always be gayer. And make more sense. Who would turn themselves into a white bull to seduce another most likely underaged princess? Zues, aparentally. G-God dammit, Zues, get your shit together!” He laughed as tears streamed down his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No...no stop. I'm supposed to be over this…” He curled into a ball. Maybe he could roll down the hill at a speed </span>
  <em>
    <span>fast enough to fling him down the cliff and kill him-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Roman shook his head and kept sobbing. He half expected Patton’s warm hands to rub his back in a heart motion, or Thomas to wipe away his tears while reassuring him over and over that he was okay, half in English, the other half in Spanish, if his father felt brave. He wanted Dee’s cold hand on his knee as a reminder that he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span> and not </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He wanted Remus’s dry, cracked hands in his hair; sharp nails either tangling it up drastically or weaving tight, silky braids that their mamá had taught them before she sent them to Florida. He wanted Logan’s soft lips peppering his cheeks with little kisses, leaving behind faint marks of the lipstick Roman had bought him as a Christmas present. He wanted Virgil’s worried smile and his deep voice counting out the breathing pattern for him to follow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cried and cried and kept crying all night, the warm summer wind tousling up his hair and for a second he wanted to reach out and call for Remus. The stars kept their gleaming lights until the first rays of dawn sliced through the dark sky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Roman woke up, he was in a hospital room. He didn't know how he had gotten there. He didn't remember anything that happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But from the grass stains on his shirt and the pulsing pain in his broken ribs and legs, he had just the faintest idea. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>